


Lieutenant Mick Rory

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Children, Divorce, Doctor Caitlin, F/M, Fire, Firefighter Mick, Original Female Child - Freeform, Single Parents, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin accidentally causes a kitchen fire in her apartment which causes the fire department to be called. She receives a visit from Lieutenant Mick Rory in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieutenant Mick Rory

Caitlin scream as she grabbed a towel and tried to pat out the fire. Gabrielle had called to show her something and she’d left for a second — which turned out to be more like thirty minutes — and she completely forgot she’d been warming something up on the stove. She patted harshly but ended up doing little more than burning her hands as the fire grew. She panicked as smoke started filling the house and ran to grab Gabrielle. The smoke alarm was already sounding loudly as she ran outside to pull the apartment fire alarm. She pulled the door shut, hurrying to dial 911 on her cell phone a she banged on doors to get her neighbors out. The fire department was already geared up and heading into the complex as he ran out, followed by her neighbors. She looked coughed out the smoke that she’d breathed while trying to pat out the fire. A paramedic took her and her daughter aside to check on them as the firemen exited the complex with their extinguishers. Caitlin winced as the paramedic wrapped her hands and told her she’d have to be taken to the hospital for her burns. A man, the chief probably, had arrived on scene and asked the man standing near the paramedic about what happened. 

“Someone left the stove unattended. They’ll probably need a new stove.” the man grunted. 

Caitlin winced. The chief noticed the action as the man turned to where he was looking at. 

“Was it you, Miss?” 

Caitlin sighed and nodded. 

“Ma’am, do you know how absolutely dangerous that is! You have a child” the chief raised his voice. 

The other man stared as Caitlin nodded at being reprimanded. She really hadn’t meant it. After Ronnie had walked out on her and their 6 year old daughter, she was stressed. She was trying to give Gabrielle all the attention she needed to get through this. It’d only been a few weeks and Caitlin was bogged down at work, going through the divorce, trying to care for a child, and pay the bills all on her own. It was taking it’s toll on her and she had no idea what to do. 

“You that doctor, right? Snow?” the other man asked. 

Caitlin blinked at him and nodded once as she looked down at her bandaged hands. The man followed her gaze to find Gabrielle holding onto her arm looking at the man and chief with fearful eyes. The chief stopped and seemed to understand. The hospitals liked to gossip, Caitlin knew that for a fact. She was also a well known community doctor. She always took every patient she could and tried her very hardest for each one. 

Caitlin bit her lip when neither man spoke again. She pulled Gabrielle close as the paramedic prompted her to get into the ambulance. She nodded an awkward goodbye as the chief walked away. The raised an eyebrow when the other man simply uncrossed his arms and stared.

“Sorry for your loss.” he said simply as other men behind him yelled to pack up. 

“Th-thanks.” Caitlin replied as she climbed into the vehicle. Gabrielle had fallen asleep by the time they arrived at Central Med. Her coworkers were surprised to see her on her day off. She sheepishly held up her bandaged hands as she was lead to a room. Shawna had checked up on everything before leaving her to wait a bit, so her hands could heal up a bit with the creams they used. Caitlin waited patiently, but jumped when someone pulled back the curtain and entered. She tilted her head in confusion when the firefighter from before greeted her with a short nod. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but what are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to check up on ya. Heard you’ve been going through some tough times.” the man shrugged. 

“I’m fine, thanks, but you are.” 

“Lieutenant Mick Rory. House 24.” 

Caitlin nodded. 

“Well, thank you, Lieutenant. Also, I’m sorry for the hassle.” she said.

Mick shook his head. “Things happen.” 

The looked at each other awkwardly, silent. 

“That your daughter?” 

“Yeah, her name is Gabrielle.” 

Mick smiled. “Heard from the other doctors that she’s a joy.” 

Caitlin laughed. “Yeah, she gives everyone a run for their money.” 

“You’re welcome to drop her off by the firehouse sometime if it’s too much for you. Being a doctor and raising a child is no easy task.” 

“Why thank you, Lieutenant. I think she’d like that.” Caitlin smiled.

Mick smiled back. “I should get going. Still on the job and all.” 

“Be careful. Stay safe.” 

“Will do, Dr. Snow.” 

“Caitlin.” 

“What?” Mick asked as he turned around. 

“Call my Caitlin.” Caitlin said. 

Mick nodded. “I’ll be seeing you.” 

“Hopefully not in here.” Caitlin laughed. “Knock on wood.” 

“Yeah,” Mick said offhandedly as he closed the curtain. 

Gabrielle stirred just as Mick left, asking Caitlin if they could go home. Shawna finally let her discharge herself, but she’d given Caitlin a weird look as she left. She’d gone home to find a charred stove top and groaned. She bathed Gabrielle and got to work cleaning up. She decided she wanted to thank Mick and the rest of his house, so she decided to whip something up for them. Her hands weren’t that raw anymore. They only slightly stung, but she’d wanted to keep busy. 

It was nearing 9PM when she walked up to the firehouse with Gabrielle holding her hand tightly as they walked up the driveway. She and Gabrielle were donned in winter clothes and mittens. 

“Hi, I’m looking for Mick Rory?” she asked shyly, flushing a bit as the men around her whooped and whistled. The man she was talking to raised an eyebrow, but nodded curtly. He led her to the kitchen and the other men and a few women looked up. 

“Rory, you got a visitor.” the man said. 

Mick looked up from his place at the table with surprised eyes. His face softened when his gaze moved to Caitlin. 

“Hi,” he said awkwardly as the other people chuckled at him. 

“You’ll have to forgive him. He’s never actually invited a woman here.” one of the men explained. 

“Shut up, Mardon.” Mick growled. 

Caitlin flushed as her gaze swept over the room of people teasing Mick. 

“I- I just brought this over for all of you. It’s a thank you for putting out the fire at my apartment. It’s cheesecake. No bake, so don’t worry.” she laughed awkwardly.  
“Aww, thanks!” a woman said. Caitlin recognized her as the paramedic who treated her. 

She placed the large platter in Mick’s arms. He walked to the kitchen counter. Caitlin followed. 

“You didn’t have to.” Mick said lowly as Caitlin kept her hands to her sides. 

“It’s okay. I wanted to tell everyone else thank you as well.” Caitlin said shyly. Gabrielle had immediately attached herself to the dog the firehouse had, and was currently running around with it and giggling. 

“Thanks.” Mick said finally. 

“N-no problem.” Caitlin said. She felt her heartbeating faster around the man. She hadn’t felt something like this since she met Ronnie. It felt so strange, especially when she just met the guy a few hours ago. He seemed nice though, and kind. His voice was to die for too and those muscles. She could definitely see why he was a Lieutenant. She broke their gaze awkwardly, looking away. The room ‘aww’ed around them as Mick told them all to shut up. 

“I-i’ll leave you alone now.” Caitlin said as she looked around the room once more. 

“Sorry, for all the teasin. They know I just like keepin to myself.” 

“No, no it’s fine they’re your friends.” Caitlin replied. 

She turned to get Gabrielle, but stopped. She turned back to Mick and stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“See you around.” she smiled as she took Gabrielle’s hand and left. 

The next morning she headed into work. Her coworkers told her her hands weren’t fully healed, but Gabrielle was in school today and Caitlin hadn’t wanted to stay home.

“So how was it?” 

Caitlin looked at Shawna in confusion as she looked through the filing. “How was what?” 

“Your talk with Rory!” Shawna asked excitedly. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Caitlin laughed awkwardly. 

“Girl, I did not stall you just so Mick Rory could not talk to you.” 

“Oh, is that why I was here for so long?” Caitlin had caught Shawna redhanded. 

Shawna winced. “Okay, I did keep you, but the man’s been in love with your for like ever. I figured he’d help at least a little with the Ronnie problem.” 

“Are you crazy? We just met. He can’t be in love with me.” 

“What are you talking about, Snow? You treated Mic Rory like two and a half years ago. He’s been pining for you since then. Did you not notice?” 

“Notice what?” Caitlin asked in surprise. 

“He always asks for you when he stops by here on a run. He watches you all the time. His house teases him like crazy for it...” Shawna trailed. 

Okay. That explained a lot. 

“You really didn’t know?” Shawna asked sadly Her friend had really been hopeful. 

“Ugh, Shawna, I was so caught up with Ronnie and after a whole year of just fighting. I didn’t even notice.” Caitlin groaned. “He’s a nice guy, but I don’t know if I’m ready to get back out there yet.” 

“Just give him a chance, please, and don’t tell him I told you anything. He’d kill me.” Shawna said as she handed Caitlin Mick’s number.

She stared at the numbers on the ripped piece of paper in wonder. She’d been so stressed these past few months, she really hadn’t had anytime for herself lately. She looked at the clock, it was about her break time so she walked outside and pulled out her phone. The phone rang a few times and Caitlin hoped it wasn’t a bad time. The line picked up and a groggy voice sounded over the receiver. Caitlin’s heartbeat double timed, but she took deep, calming breath. 

“Lieutenant? It’s Caitlin Snow.”


End file.
